Shy Pearl
by Cherry Kim
Summary: Hinata costumava ser a pérola envolvida numa concha de si mesma. E eles estavam prontos para tirar do fundo do mar a preciosa.
1. Prólogo: Mentiras

**Shy Pearl**

**Oh, she used to be a pearl**

(oh, ela costumava ser uma pérola)

**Yes, she used to rule the world**

(sim, ela costumava dominar o mundo)

**Can't believe she's become a shell of herself**

(não posso acreditar que ela se tornou uma concha de si mesma)

**Prólogo: **Mentiras

Hinata relinchou pesadamente, fechando os olhos.

Aquilo tinha de acabar, pensou ao olhar para o anel de diamantes e o e-mail que recebera. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito quanto a sua reputação depois daquilo. Estava tudo definitivamente fora dos eixos.

Todos, assim que contasse, entenderiam que a pura e inocente Hyuuga Hinata era uma mentirosa e falsa. Nada acalmaria a decepção de seu pai e familiares ao perceber o quanto indigna se tornou.

Por quê? Por que se deixou levar aos encantos de um homem _casado_? Um homem casado com sua _melhor_ _amiga_. Um homem casado que era seu _primo_?

Como admitir que por meses esteja sendo a amante dele?, e mais... Que estava completa e loucamente apaixonada por ele? Ninguém compreenderia como uma pediatra doce e com aparência ingênua, seria capaz de ser uma traíra.

Não, decidiu. Precisava contar. De preferência, antes de marcar a data do seu casamento. Sim, ainda por cima, estava noiva.

"Hina, estou se-" a porta da sala do consultório se abriu "Meu Deus!" a voz aguda de Ino encheu a sala "Você está bem?" perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa.

"Não" Balbuciou "E-está difícil conviver com essas mentiras. Haverá uma festa na mansão Hyuuga, em Naha, para minha irmã" Estendeu-lhe o anel de diamantes.

"Ora!" Ino deu um estalo mecânico ao ver o que lhe era oferecido. "Brilhante, é uma pena que essa coisinha linda não possa ficar em meu dedo, até que aquele inútil do seu namorado tem bom gosto, posso adivinhar sua cara quando lhe pediu em casamento" Disse desgostosa.

Voltando a massagear as têmporas, tentando achar uma solução para os problemas, Hinata não deu devida atenção às lamurias da outra.

Verdade! Era o que sua mente gritava. Ela precisava de coragem para aguentar uma semana junto de seu pecado.

Fora convidada para passar as férias na mansão localizada em Naha, capital da Ilha Okinawa ao Sul do Japão, de seu pai o rico e grande empresário Hyuuga Hiashi. Isso seria muito bom para esfriar a cabeça se não fosse pelo simples fato de não ser apenas férias, e sim a comemoração de Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, que acabara de ser aceita numa faculdade nos Estados Unidos.

Conforme a comemoração, todos os familiares e amigos iriam, inclusive seu primo.

Seria uma tortura vê-lo ao lado da esposa.

"Você vai a essa festinha?" perguntou Ino então.

"Eu tenho que ir. Hanabi não me perdoaria se eu faltasse. Ela me fala da faculdade há anos, e deve estar maluca com essa aceitação, a festa e tudo mais." Falou, sofrendo.

A loira sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Hinata, suas pernas aparecendo no curto vestido azul, com o jaleco de fisioterapeuta aberta. "Devo imaginar que não aguentará ficar tão perto de seu delicioso priminho, certo? Penso em todas as pessoas presentes no local, você não iria aguentar a pressão de ser uma mentirosa, não é mesmo?"

"E-esse é o problema, Tenten estará e Naruto também. Duas pessoas que eu nunca quis magoar"

"Será só uma festa, não precisará ficar junto deles."

"Impossível, você sabe como o papai é, logo me arrastaria para ser o centro das atenções, e de qualquer forma terei de passar uma semana, a partir de amanhã estou de férias e ele sabe. N-não tenho desculpas para não me juntar a família."

"Tsc, tsc." Fez Ino, desinteressada. "Ora, pare de bancar a medrosinha como na infância, você teve coragem o suficiente para meter um par de chifres em Naruto, trair a amizade de Tenten e ainda pegar o gostosão do Neji. Uma semana não será nada..."

Levantando-se subitamente da cadeira, Ino caminhou até a porta e parou, virou-se e examinou a face da Hyuuga que estava desesperada. Segundos depois completou.

"Tenho que trabalhar. Acalme-se. Faça o que eu faria."

Hinata olhou apressadamente para Ino procurando explicações para tal frase, mas a loira esbelta apenas saiu do cômodo.

* * *

Vinte minutos atrasada, avaliou, estaria bem insatisfeita se fosse em outra ocasião.

Mas, como iria apenas jantar com Naruto, não ficou preocupada.

Vestia a blusa de seda branca acompanhada do rotineiro jeans de trabalho e ainda bagunçada pelo dia exaustivo, pois não teve tempo de ir até seu apartamento e colocar devida roupa para um jantar.

Talvez só estivesse tentando espantar o noivo, de uma forma sutil, como Ino a aconselhava. Era uma pena que aquilo não funcionasse com Naruto. Ele era muito desligado para observar nas vestimentas da moça, quanto mais terminar um noivado por esse motivo.

Chegando ao restaurante, o garçom sorriu e guiou-a até o loiro.

"Amor" Disse Naruto numa voz cantada "Achei que tinha se perdido" Brincou, mas não arrancou sorriso algum de Hinata.

"Trabalhando. E-estava trabalhando."

"Sei, sei. Então Hinatinha, já recebeu o e-mail de Hanabi? Ela nos convidou para a sua festa de despedida, e é naquela maravilha de lugar, acho que você ainda não contou sobre o nosso noivado." Falou animado, dando sorrisos de orelha-à-orelha.

"Já recebi sim. É uma festa para comemorar a aceitação na universidade, e não de despedida. Você quererá ir?"

"Clarooo! Você sabe que adoro festa!" Disse quase aos berros, o que causou espanto em alguns dos clientes do restaurante.

"Certo, vamos jantar então?" A frieza na voz que antigamente era doce e frágil, surpreendeu Naruto, deixando-o desanimado.

* * *

"-_nos divertiremos muito Hinata." _Terminou a voz grossa e autoritária no telefone.

"N-neji, e-eu n-não sei s-se... é a c-coisa certa a f-fa-zer" Tentava contornar o homem, sem sucesso.

"_Pare de gaguejar. Você não tem que escolher. Quem dá as cartas sou eu. Até as nossas queridas férias_." Hinata iria contestar novamente, mas ao que parecia ele já tinha desligado.

Neji sempre tinha a última palavra.

Mas ela o amava, não importava as grosserias e todos os defeitos. Aprendeu a viver com isso. E abriu mão de muita coisa por ele. Dedicava-se totalmente àquele homem.

E fora exatamente por ele, que Hinata recorreu a Ino. Uma entendedora de homens.

Ino trabalhava no terceiro prédio do Hospital Geral de Tóquio, na área de fisioterapia, o que não tinha muito a ver com a loira, apesar de exercer a profissão com maior sucesso. Derretia todos os pacientes com aquele imperativo ar de sensualidade que naturalmente era exalado pela formosa.

A loira a aconselhava e ensinava tudo. E Hinata era muito grata por aquilo. E desde que começou com o romance às escondidas com o primo que a proximidade das duas ficava mais forte, irritando Tenten, que se considerava a melhor amiga de Hinata. Porém, nada seria igual depois do que estava acontecendo.

Hinata jamais teve a intenção de trair a amiga, sentia-se impura, nefasta. Havia dias em que seu natural baixo estima a levava a fazer coisas insanas, como exemplo tentar suicídio. Todos falíveis graças a Ino.

* * *

"Neji-kun, com quem falavas no telefone?" Perguntava Tenten manhosa, ao sair do banheiro e ver um pequeníssimo sorriso na face do homem.

Conhecia muito bem o homem com quem era casada, pelo menos ela achava isso. E ele raramente expressava qualquer emoção, até mesmo com ela. Um sorriso arrancado dele significava duas coisas que envolviam: sexo ou muito dinheiro.

"Assuntos resolvidos da empresa" Falou apático.

"Hn, estou tentada a lhe mostrar o que eu comprei pra esta noite... acredite, encontrei o melhor sexy shop do mundo" Disse soltando a toalha que cobria o corpo.

"Hn, e eu estou tentado a descobri-los" Disse pegando a mulher no colo. A noite seria boa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, eram totalmente visíveis os olhos perolados inchados. Passara a noite chorando, como sempre.

Já era por volta de umas dez horas, e seu vôo partiria às três da tarde daquele domingo. Todos iriam apenas na segunda-feira, mas pra quê esperar? Já estava enrascada mesmo. Ontem havia recebido suas merecidas férias de verão, e Naruto ainda teria de resolver alguns problemas na empresa que trabalhava, melhor assim, pelo menos não teria de fingir alegria onde não existia no vôo.

Ino não iria. Não tinha um grau de parentesco e sequer conhecia alguém da família pessoalmente a não ser Hinata, supostamente sabia quem era Neji, mas nada muito intimo. Mesmo assim, quando Hanabi convidou a irmã disse para levar quem quisesse, o que remeteu a ideia de levar Ino, mas aquilo logo saiu de cogitação quando lembrou dos costumeiros barracos que a loira aprontava, fazer algo do tipo na frente de Hiashi seria o fim.

A loira foi ajudar na arrumação de malas da Hyuuga. De inicio levaria apenas uma mala, mas Ino foi mais eufórica e disse que jamais a deixaria viajar com duas mudas de roupa.

"Eu queria ir com você, sabe, andei pesquisando sobre Okinawa, nunca fui lá, e pelo que falou parece m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o, _aaaaaah,_ e tem também o fato de eu querer ver os encontros _calientes_ de Neji contigo" Deu uma gargalhada exagerada quando viu a cara de espanto da amiga. "AAH, Hinata, pelo amor de Deus, o que há? Chorou horrores e agora está com uma cara de bunda, você e Neji já estão tendo um caso há um bom tempo, pare de drama, já que começou, continue" Girou os olhos, impaciente.

A cara de Hinata não fora por ter mencionado Neji, e sim por querer ir. Mas ao lembrar-se do primo, soou como um peso, deixando-a melancólica.

"Ino, e-eu não vou mais ficar com ele. E-eu estou decidida, não aguento mais isso"

Ino olhou para a passagem em cima da cama, piscou duas vezes, assimilou e por fim respondeu em descaso.

"Aff, se eu for contar quantas vezes você falou isso, descobrirei que mereço voltar à escola, para aprender a somar. Agora chega disso, falta mais uma mala"

"Não!" Disse Hinata firme, o que fez Ino a encarar. "E-eu não quero m-mais isso p-pra mim, Ino, s-serei forte, e ele t-terá de d-decidir, entre Tenten e eu"

Ino novamente olhou para a passagem, piscou três vezes, assimilou e por fim respondeu animada.

"Ok, definitivamente eu vou com você! Uuuuuuuuuuh, jamais perderia muitos fights e dirty languages!"

* * *

**N/A:** Mina! Primeira fic de Naruto, aliás... Primeira fic aqui. Como perceberam o fic gira em torno de Hinata-linda, além de ter muuita participação da loira Ino.

Esse fic retrata o draminha casual da herdeira Hyuuga em U.A., onde ela deixa de ser a adocicada Hinatinha, e passa a mostrar o quão todos podemos ter um lado obscuro! No caso, inicia com um dilema entre ser a amante do Neji-gostosão, e ser noiva de Naruto.

Hinata teve que mudar um pouquinho para se encaixar nesse fic que planejei, menos gaga e mais decidida.

Dependendo de como andar os comentários – se eu receber algum – postarei semanalmente, já que tenho boa parte da fic pronta \o/

Então, até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Lembranças

**Shy Pearl**

**Capítulo um: **Lembranças

A viajem foi terrivelmente longa e cansativa.

A mansão Hyuuga ficava em Naha. A casa mantinha-se em uma área reservada da capital da ilha, com direito a um celeiro e um orquidário na parte de trás. Um pouco distante da área de turismo que era estabelecida, com mercados e restaurantes, e dos habitantes dali.

Um lugar com um clima bom, um verdadeiro Havaí do Japão, e Ino iria adorar isso quando chegasse.

Sim. A loira definitivamente viria, tinha certeza daquilo. Só não partiu na mesma hora porque teria que adiantar suas férias.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do tom maligno que Ino utilizou na hora de relatar como iria matar o seu chefe se não conseguisse o convencer. Pensando bem, seria ótimo ter Ino ali. Já que não aguentaria ficar perto de Tenten, teria pelo menos uma amiga louca pra ser seu porto seguro.

E o que havia decretado antes, sobre Neji escolher entre Tenten e ela, estava certo. Ela definitivamente pediria isso, e se ele não aceitasse contaria a todos. Não era uma forma de dizer 'se não for meu não será de ninguém', era uma forma dela desabafar toda a frustração.

Quando desceu no aeroporto, onde inicialmente havia mudado a cor letreiro verde de 'Bem Vindo a Naha' para um amarelo cintilante, sentiu um frescor imenso.

Fazia mais de um ano que não visitava aquele lugar, na ultima vez foi no aniversário de Hiashi. Quando estava começando o romance as escondidas com o primo e já namorava Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" sentiu a mão quente e grossa segurando seu ombro, logo reconheceu a voz de quem a tirou dos seus devaneios, virou-se mecanicamente, fazendo seu vestido floral rodopiar em torno de si. Deparou-se com um homem moreno, definitivamente alto, e de cabelos castanhos. Ele vestia um short praiano e uma camisa branca, apertada no seu corpo, mas que só definia mais os músculos ali presentes.

"Oh m-meu Deus!" disse ao se aproximar do homem duas cabeças mais altas que ela. "V-você está t-tão diferente!" pôs as mãos na boca e soltou as malas de rodinhas.

"E você uma baixinha" disse com um sorriso maroto "não vai me dar nenhum abraço tampinha?"

Hinata o encarou, ainda surpresa, pulou no pescoço dele.

"Kiba! Oh meu Deus, q-que s-saudades" Saudou, chorosa.

"Ora, ora, você nunca faria isso cinco anos atrás, digo, nunca pularia e me abraçaria, sua pequena índia, _você está diferente"_ proferiu Kiba, retribuindo o abraço forte da perolada.

Hinata arfou, e o soltou envergonhada. Realmente, cinco anos atrás ela tinha acabado de terminar as aulas em casa e estava se preparando para ir a Tóquio, entrar numa faculdade. Era somente uma índia, tímida, calada, e pura.

"N-não me chame de índia" sorriu envergonhada, formando pigmentos vermelhos em sua face.

"Tudo bem, você realmente não é mais uma índia, quando a maturidade chega, e os hormônios fluem, o que fazer não?" deu uma piscadela, olhando descaradamente para o busto de Hinata, que ao perceber mesclou do vermelho ao roxo em seu rosto, fazendo rir descontrolado. "Estou brincando Hinatinha, deixe-me levar suas malas, seu pai mandou vir te buscar com umas três horas adiantadas, ele está muito ansioso"

"Ah, t-tudo bem"

Kiba a conduziu até o carro dos Hyuuga.

O caminho até a mansão foi feito em uma ótima conversa. Volta e meia Kiba lembrava as molequices que eles aprontavam – quase todas Kiba, claro – que sempre fazia com que Hinata ficasse encrencada.

Kiba era realmente adorável, ele cresceu em Naha, por isso a pele mais bronzeada, e agora possuía músculos e altura. Morava na mansão, por ser filho dos empregados que Hiashi mais confiava.

Sempre foram muito amigos, verdadeiros irmãos. Sempre era uma alegria quando tinha férias ou comemorações e a família Hyuuga ia pra casa de praia. Hinata ao entrar na faculdade deixou de participar mais das festas e Kiba havia se mudado para a Espanha, para fazer alguns cursos.

Era ótimo o reencontrar, sentia muito sua falta.

O moreno desligou o carro, tirando a chave e abrindo a porta. Hinata sem cerimônia saiu do carro. Ela nem havia percebido que já estavam frente à mansão, sempre achou aquele percurso longo demais, talvez estivesse por demais entretida na conversa.

Ao olhar para a gigantesca área verde, os portões no fundo que se fechavam, e ainda o lindo balanceio das árvores, quase não conseguiu andar, tinha saudades dali. Lugar calmo, diferente do maior aglomerado urbano que é Tóquio.

Olhou para a casa, uma verdadeira mansão. Feita de concreto, resistente aos ventos fortes daquele lugar. Observou ainda a imensa estátua circular de um leão, o Shisa. Protege a casa do perigo. É natural ter um daqueles em forma de estátuas.

Estavam pertinho da entrada, e um latido forte do cachorro cheio de pelos, anunciou a chegada dos dois. Mais latidos denunciou que finalmente os donos da casa apareceram.

Hiashi estava com muitos cabelos brancos, e com uma aparência rabugenta, mas sorriu brevemente quando recebeu um abraço apertado de Hinata.

"Papai" Ela disse segurando o choro, afinal não fazia muito tempo desde que o vira. Soltou-se dele lentamente ao ouvir o pigarreio demasiado, da pequena Hanabi, que agora nem era tão pequena assim.

"Hinata-chan" Ela disse pulando de vez na irmã mais velha para o abraço demorado. "Senti sua falta irmãzinha, você me abandonou para cuidar daquelas outras crianças na sua clínica"

"Oh, Hanabi, não seja má com eles" Disse a repreendendo, porém com um sorriso na face.

Kiba sobressaltou entre as duas dizendo que teriam mais tempo para abraços e que era pra ajudar a colocar as malas pra dentro. Hanabi soltou umas gargalhadinhas meio infantis e declarou:

"Oras Kiba-kun, diga-me pra que serve esses músculos que adquiriu durante esses anos longe, se não podes carregar sozinho algumas malinhas da Hinata-chan"

"É bom estar de volta papai" Disse Hinata afastando-se junto ao pai, dos dois que começavam a falar sobre coisas avulsas.

"É bom ver você de volta" Ele a olhou, absolutamente diferente, Hinata parecia mais madura, uma maquiagem leve, um vestido floral suave, sem deixar o ar angelical, mas ainda assim diferente.

Ela olhava para o pai. Depois da morte da mãe, ele começou a morar em Naha, talvez tentando agradar a esposa falecida, que sempre quis que ele parasse de viajar e ficasse de uma vez lá. Mas viver ali, resolver todos os problemas da empresa, visitar algumas vezes Tóquio (onde ficavam os negócios), era muito desgastante.

Lembrava também, que ela fora um dos desgostos do pai, já que nunca quis administrar os negócios da família, fazendo com que ele começasse a treinar Neji, com apenas quinze anos para liderar os interesses. Neji sendo três anos mais velho que Hinata, tinha mais competência e habilidade para o ramo, era o que sempre dizia Hinata ao pai.

* * *

"_Pelo amor! Você não vai acreditar, não vai mesmo_" dizia apressada Ino ao telefone "_aquele desgraçado do Shino-viado-sou-seu-chefe disse que só vou poder ter cinco dias de folga e ainda por cima a partir da terça, eu como aquele filho da puta e não deixo um ossinho_"

Hinata afastou o telefone do ouvido, Ino não precisava detalhar nada, queria Ino ali, seria ótimo ver a mulher desestressar com o clima e a paisagem magnífica, quem sabe até ela conseguisse purificar mais o seu vocabulário.

"Menos Ino. Contando cinco dias a partir de terça é o mesmo tempo que eu ficarei aqui, não seja dramática" Sorriu docemente para a histeria da loira "Cheguei as cinco e estou arrumando os meus milhares de roupas aqui, nem eu sabia que tinha tanta coisa, quem mandou você colocar uma acetona na mala?" Dizia incrédula, enquanto revirava a mala que Ino tinha feito.

"_Ah, querida, terça chegarei abalando a ilha de Okinawa _" exclamou Ino do outro lado da linha. "_E a acetona é minha sua ladra de removedor de esmaltes. Enfim, já estão todos aí?_"

"Não, aparentemente chegarão amanhã, só estamos eu, papai, Hanabi, e um amigo da família"

"_Ótimo, isso é muito bom. Assim você relaxa bem hoje, e estará pronta amanhã, não será tão difícil, acredite_"

"Assim espero Ino, mas não sei se vou aguentar por muito tempo" Dizia desolada.

"_AAAAH, pare com isso DeprêHina, chegarei aí dentre dois dias, isto é, se meu lindo chefe não inventar nada!_"

"Ok, fale com ele, ligo amanhã, não se preocupe" Falou gentilmente Hinata, esboçando mais um sorriso com a loucura da loira.

"_Ah, é por isso que te amo Hinatinha linda, beijinhos_"

Desligou o celular e se sentiu mais a vontade com as palavras absurdas da loira. Observou a outra mala aberta, e viu mais coisas inúteis como um pote com bombons de café e algumas revistas sobre 'A semana de moda em Paris'. Terminantemente Ino tinha problemas mentais.

* * *

"Pronto. Conte tudo, pode contar, você engana ao papai com essa carinha de anjo, mas a mim não. Sei que você está angustiada, o que está havendo?"

"O-o que? Hanabi, por favor. Estou tão cansada da viajem, sabe que de Tóquio pra cá, é extremamente cansativo, e que eu não gosto de aviões" Dizia tentando não olhar para a irmã, falava com um pouco de firmeza, se fosse antigamente gaguejaria loucamente e logo todos descobririam que era mentira. Mas, com todo esse alvoroço na vida da perolada, uma das coisas que teve que aprender foi reduzir os gaguejos e opinar por outros assuntos. "Agora, _você_ que tem que me contar tudo, está ansiosa para comemoração no sábado?"

"Aah!" Hanabi exclamou com os olhinhos brilhando, e por um momento Hinata se sentiu satisfeita com seu contorno da situação, mas logo lembrou que aquilo comprovava a bela mentirosa que havia se tornado "Sim, sim, sim! Estou muito ansiosa, doida para que todos cheguem logo, eu fui aceita em Harvard, isso não é incrível?" Dizia dando pulinhos no sofá da enorme sala, onde se encontravam.

* * *

Não era tão tarde, por volta das onze e meia.

Seu quarto continuava igual.

Um tom lilás bem claro, algumas almofadas brancas em cima da cama, várias fotos em cima da penteadeira, junto ao espelho que ainda mantinha a pequena rachadura na ponta, devido ao ataque de cólera de Hiashi, tempos atrás, mais especificamente na morte da mãe. O imenso tapete branco com bolinhas lilás deixava o quarto ainda mais infantil além do guarda-roupa branco, que tinha certeza de que estava cheio de roupas antigas que nem davam mais nela.

Ela suspirou, cansada.

A brisa era como mãos fazendo massagem em si.

O clima predominante quente de Okinawa de dia obrigou que Hinata ficasse com roupas mais leves, porém a noite era um castigo, sempre muito frio. E naquele exato momento começavam a cair algumas gotas de chuva.

Logo depois que falara com a irmã, fora jantar com os outros, a comida típica era ótima, diferente das outras regiões japonesas onde o peixe é ingrediente quase exclusivo. Até mesmo os pais de Kiba sentaram com eles, e pareciam bem acomodados.

Em seguida olhou toda a mansão, o celeiro, e os outros animais ali presentes, viu que tudo estava exatamente como lembrava.

Menos ela.

Os outros chegariam nessa segunda-feira, ou melhor, ELE chegaria traria consigo suas dores de cabeça.

Mas naquele momento, era hora de deleitar-se ao sono profundo sendo apenas privilegiada de sonhos passivos que finalmente poderia ter ao meio de tudo.

"Hinata" Ela achava que poderia descansar, até ouvir seu nome ser chamado por alguém que batia na porta delicadamente.


	3. Sentimentos

**Shy Pearl**

**Capítulo dois: **Sentimentos

"Hinata" Uma voz a chamava, batendo delicadamente na porta.

Abriu a porta e visualizou Kiba com uma panela na mão.

"Hinatinha, foi mal te acordar. Trouxe brigadeiro na panela, sei muito bem que você ama" Disse aos sorrisos.

"Oh, Kiba. Está divinamente cheiroso, eu amo mesmo!" Pegou a panela das mãos dele e provou, se deliciando.

"Ok, ok, você ama, mas deveria me deixar entrar e dividir o doce comigo, afinal, foi eu que fiz" Deu mais um sorriso maroto, e entrou, nem esperando Hinata o convidar. "Então, tá gostoso?"

"Hmm, sim, sim" Sorriu, se lambuzando cada vez mais, sentou ao lado de Kiba, que já estava acomodado no chão.

Kiba apenas a olhava, rindo por estar toda suja de chocolate, se bem lembrava era assim que ela ficava todas as sextas-feiras que eles intitulavam como 'Sexta do brigadeiro'.

Ainda a observando, não pode evitar o percurso que seus olhos faziam no corpo da jovem. Ela estava com uma fina camisola lilás, desprovida de sutiã. Os seios fartos estavam delirando Kiba que foi interrompido bruscamente levando uma panelada na cabeça.

Hinata percebeu o quanto ele estava a observando, sentiu-se envergonhada, porém outros sentimentos a invadiu, mesmo não sabendo definir o que era, tentou repelir ao máximo.

"Ai Hinata-chan, você quase quebra minha cabeça, por que? Eu sou tão bonzinho com você, fiz brigadeiro pra lembrar os velhos tempos!" Disse massageando o lugar onde Hinata tinha batido com a panela.

"Kiba-kun, você é um aproveitador como nos velhos tempos! Mas, olha por agora estou satisfeita, se você ainda quiser, tem aqui na panela" Deu um sorrisinho meigo.

"Arg, você ainda tá toda lambuzada de chocolate, nunca vai aprender a comer isso né? Sua pequena" Falou Kiba, nem dando ouvidos ao que ela havia dito, chegou mais próximo a ela, para limpar a bochecha da moça que estava completamente suja.

Sentiu Hinata estremecer um pouco, de inicio não entendeu. Entretanto, ao notar o quão próximo estava dela, também sentiu um tremor, algo agradável aos olhos da perdição.

A aproximação foi inevitável, seus narizes estavam colados, Hinata podia sentir o hálito quente e delirante de Kiba. Aquilo estava a embriagando, sentia-se levada pela maresia...

Kiba também estava tendo pensamentos ludibriantes, e por um ínfimo lapso um rosto conhecido passou por seus pensamentos fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

"Desculpe, err.. Desculpe" Levantou-se subitamente "Ah, hm, Hinatinha é melhor você dormir, amanhã faço questão que você veja alguém" Disse tão rápido, que quase atropela as palavras.

Hinata, por sua vez, estava um tanto surpresa ou decepcionada, ela não sabia ao certo.. mas sentiu que queria que ele não saísse de perto dela.

Por céus, o que estava acontecendo com sua sanidade?

"S-sim, Kiba-kun, até amanhã" Disse com um pequeno desconforto.

* * *

Enfim, a segunda-feira.

Na noite anterior, Hinata, por mais que tivesse ficado extremamente confusa com Kiba, rapidamente pegou no sono.

Mas somente ao acordar, repensou no que Kiba havia dito...

Ele dissera que queria que visse alguém?

"Bom dia papai, Hanabi"

"Olá, venha tomar café" Disse Hiashi segurando um jornal.

"Onde está Kiba?"

"Pra que quer saber? Ontem ouvi risos vindo do seu quarto..." Hanabi deu um sorrisinho, como de menina sapeca querendo botar lenha na fogueira.

"Ele está cuidando dos cavalos" Hiashi interrompeu.

* * *

Naruto havia chegado pouco tempo depois do café da manhã. Ele estava totalmente infantil com os olhos azuis esbugalhados e maravilhados, com a beleza de lugar e casa.

Ele falava sobre coisas sem sentido, e a única pessoa que parecia interessada era Hanabi, que não parava de rir.

Hinata não prestava atenção, nem ao menos olhava, já estava acostumada com aquela empolgação do loiro, e cansada, se pudesse acrescentar.

Kiba por outro lado ainda não havia aparecido, Hinata foi até o celeiro, mas nem sinal. Talvez ele estivesse cavalgando pelo lugar, foi o que pensou.

"Hinata-chan, sua casa é realmente bonita e a Hanabi é do jeitinho que você falou: adorável. Meu sogro que parece não estar muito satisfeito" Naruto falava com dificuldade em fazer somente Hinata ouvir.

"Papai deve estar com dor de cabeça"

"Hey, senhores!" A voz de Kiba ecoou de longe, montado num cavalo preto vindo numa rápida corrida.

"Kiba, venha cá... Naruto-kun, noivo da Hinata, chegou. Desça desse cavalo, anda" Dizia Hanabi na maior empolgação.

* * *

Já estavam no almoço. Kiba e Naruto se deram muito bem, eles conversavam sobre futebol e provavelmente isso que os unia. Hanabi estava com um grande apetite então nem estava ligando se a atenção não era direcionada para ela.

Hiashi realmente não parecia de bom humor. Ele já havia conhecido Naruto, mas não aparentava satisfação ao tê-lo tão perto.

"Papai, algum problema?" Hinata perguntou ao terminar de tomar o suco de maracujá.

"Não, pareço doente?"

"Hn, não, não, é só que..."

"Então, que horas Neji-kun vai chegar? Estou louca de saudade dele" Hanabi falou elétrica, ao que parecia ter terminado de almoçar, cortando a conversa de Hinata e Hiashi.

"Estou aqui"

Aquela voz.

Aquela voz grossa e sedutora a fez tremer. Era ele. ELE já estava lá. Tudo já estava começando: o tremor, o desejo, o inexplicável, a perdição.

"OH CÉUS, NEJI" Hanabi gritou e saiu correndo para os braços dele.

Hanabi o abraçou como nunca, e ele, seco como sempre, apenas esboçou o mínimo de paciência com a prima menor. Porque apesar de tudo, ela era uma preciosa também.

Deu uma olhada para Hinata, rápida, porém daquelas que só Hinata podia decifrar.

"Hiashi-sama" Neji fez um pequeno cumprimento ao tio, e passou os olhos nos rapazes que se encontravam na mesa. O primeiro supôs ser Kiba, um pouco mais velho, ele poderia admitir. E o segundo era Naruto e seu sorriso colgate. Aquilo o irritava. Aqueles dois o irritava.

Logo atrás dele encontrava-se uma mulher morena, com cabelos castanhos ondulados soltos. Ela estava maquiada, com um vestido elegante rosa bebê. Carregava uma valise em mãos, e parecia ter sido tirada de uma vitrine de lojas caras.

"Olá Hiashi-sama" Disse Tenten com um de seus melhores sorrisos. Foi abraçada por Hanabi e acenou para Naruto, dando uma breve apresentação para Kiba. Depois foi exatamente em direção a Hinata que estava extasiada.

"Amigaa! Que saudade, é preciso eu vim numa ilha pra achar você!" Ela riu e deu dois beijinhos em Hinata.

Que nessa altura do campeonato estava agindo por puro reflexo. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Neji.

* * *

"Hinatinha?" Ouviu a voz de Kiba.

"Oi" Ela respondeu de dentro do celeiro.

"Uau, te procurei muito, o que tá fazendo aqui? Quer dar uma volta? Eu posso preparar uma égua pra você, já que está desacostumada, suponho" Ele dizia passando por ela, que estava sentada nas palhas e abrindo uma das porteiras de cavalos.

"Não, não. Obrigado. Eu só estava vendo como estão as coisas por aqui. Eu gosto daqui"

"É. Você sempre vinha aqui quando estava preocupada com algo, ou simplesmente atormentada" Ele constatou enchendo de água nos baldes dos cavalos.

"Hm, eu estou bem"

"Cadê o seu noivo? Ele deveria estar aqui com você, certo. Ele é uma boa pessoa"

"Naruto está dormindo. Ele ficou cansado demais da viajem"

Eram apenas sete da noite. E Hinata havia passado a tarde toda com Tenten grudada em seu pescoço. Ela não sabia se ficava aliviada, pois assim Neji não faria algo de imprudente. Ou se ficava zangada, pelo fato de está tão longe dele. Pior ainda era a tentação de ver aqueles olhos arrasadores que de vez em quando, lançavam-lhe rajadas de fogo. E por céus, ela podia sentir aquilo.

"Sei. Olha, Hinatinha. Não estou querendo me meter na sua vida, é só que eu sou seu amigo, né? E eu conheço você, ou pelo menos acho... então sei que tem algo errado. E não diga que só está mais madura, que nessa eu não caio, ok?"

Hinata o olhou profundamente. Ele realmente a conhecia, e ela havia esquecido o quanto é bom tê-lo por perto. Com Kiba, ela não precisava falar que se sentia mal, como fazia com Naruto. E muito menos pedir permissão para se sentir mal, como com Neji. Ela apenas se sentia e ele sabia. Mas, infelizmente não podia dividir os seus problemas com ele. Eram restritos demais. Então faria, apenas o que já estava acostumada: mentir.

"Oh, Kiba. Eu estou bem, sério. Eu estou cheia de trabalho, deixei crianças sem cuidados por estas férias. Eu só... sou muito ligada a elas. E, eu estou mais madura. Tudo realmente está diferente. Eu nem estou gaguejando..." Hinata disse e se surpreendeu. Porque aquilo não era uma mentira. Não mesmo. Era uma verdade, mesmo que não completa.

"Ok, ok! Você está super diferente, irreconhecível. Eu poderia correr com medo da nova Hinata, SÉRIO. Você não gagueja mais, ISSO É UM MILAGRE DIVINO" Kiba fazia encenações enquanto falava, ou zombava. E aquilo a alegrava.

Os dois pararam de rir quando viram uma figura perfeita, totalmente imóvel, com ar de superioridade e total beleza.

Neji estava parado vendo a cena de Hinata e Kiba rindo feito bebês. Ele estava procurando por Hinata por algumas horas naquela mansão toda. Pois, assim que ele chegou, Tenten simplesmente não saiu de perto de Hinata. Assim como Hanabi não desgrudou dele. Estava na hora de se saciar com a preciosa Hinata.

"N-neji?" Hinata falhou com a voz. Ele era perfeito demais. Todo ele.

"Ora, se não é o Hyuuga metido!" Kiba deu uma risada, era óbvio que ele estava falando na maior brincadeira, sem maldade. Mas Neji não parecia a fim de ouvir o que aquele cara falava. Ele tinha raiva de perdedores. "E ai, como anda a vida em Tóquio?"

"Ótima, sem você" O Hyuuga disse seco. O que fez Kiba arquear as sobrancelhas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Você continua o cara mesquinho e mal educado de sempre, não é Neji" Kiba jogou o balde d'água e limpou as mãos. Deu um beijo, um tanto demorado na cabeça de Hinata, que coitada, estava imobilizada. "Você vem?"

"Ela fica" Neji disse se aproximando mais.

"Opa, Nejizinho. Fica frio aí. Eu perguntei para HINATA. Ok"

"E-err, e-eu tenho q-que conversar c-com o N-neji, Kiba-kun"

Kiba apenas assentiu e falou ao pé do ouvido de Hinata "Qualquer coisa grite!" E então ele se foi. Passou por Neji e Hinata pode perceber que os dois tinham a mesma altura.

Depois de um tempo de Neji imóvel, pareceu enfim garantir que Kiba estivesse longe.

Para então, aproximar-se num súbito da Hyuuga a pressionar com seu membro inferior sob as palhas. "Não quero ver você conversando com esse perdedor novamente"

Sem dar chances para Hinata retrucar, o que provavelmente ela não faria, pois já estava sem ar, Neji a beijou. Devorando tudo o que tinha.

Roupas não eram mais a caracterização de Hinata. Que se encontrava pressionada com rigidez abaixo de Neji.

Ela arfava, enquanto Neji a sugava de todas as maneiras. Sem pudor, sem preliminares, apenas com o intuito de mantê-la dentro de si, Neji a penetrou.

As unhas totalmente cortadas de Hinata, não conseguiam o arranhar. Apesar de estarem vincadas nas costas talhadas dele. Ela já não estava mais tão lúcida, sentia as entocadas cada vez mais fortes e abrasantes. Sem pena, sem demora, apenas saboreando o que tanto queria, Hinata arquejou.

Beijos e gemidos eram trocados naquela noite. Sob o luar os dois podiam sentir o fogo, o gozo, o gostoso ato do pecado.

E então ela constatou ao fim de tudo: Hyuuga Neji havia chegado e esse era apenas o começo.

* * *

**(N/A): Obg mina, por acompanhar a fic (: Mas, eu queria que mandassem reviews dizendo se está ruim, bom, médio... pra eu ter uma noção se continuo ou não a fic.**  
**Onegai, REVIEWS! **

**No próximo capítulo: _"Neji não me deixa em paz, Kiba está arrasado com todas as descobertas e Naruto sofreu um acidente de cavalo" Dizia Hinata aos prantos, sendo abraçada por Ino que havia chegado de mala e cuia._**

**Capítulo três: Desgostos**

**Não percam !**


End file.
